Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 1 = 9$
Add $1$ to both sides: $(8x - 1) + 1 = 9 + 1$ $8x = 10$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{10}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$